


Bottom Lance Oneshots

by thebiggay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Lance, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Langst, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Omega Lance, Omegaverse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Top Keith, Top Shiro, Torture, klance, shance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebiggay/pseuds/thebiggay
Summary: This is my first piece of work on AO3 so it might suck SO I'M SORRY IN ADVANCEJust a bunch of oneshots specializing in Bottom Lance!! Some disturbing themes might appear including: non consensual sex, kidnapping, self harm, mental illness, suicide, nsfw themes, and torture.





	1. Kidnapped

RECAP: Lance is captured by the Galra and is put in the hands of Lotor. I don't wanna write the whole "how he got caught" thing tho so lmao sorry for this half assed description.

Lance awoke in a dark, cold cell. His legs were chained together by some cuffs, but his hands were free. His mind was foggy, and he desperately pondered about where he was and how he got here. The last thing he remembered was fighting off a fleet of Glara with his team and a bright ray of light hitting him and Blue... Suddenly it hit him. He was captured by the Galra. Nervousness crawling its way up Lance's throat, the cuban boy frantically looked around the cell for any sign of escaping. However, the barren metal walls and locked door were the only things in sight. Lance slumped back and sighed. Well, now what? Just when his back touched the metal wall, the door on the opposite side of the cell slid open. A tall, broad Galran man with Long silver-white hair walked in, one generic Galran soldier on each side of him. Lance mentally cursed. Lotor.

"What do you want with me?" Lance spat aggressively at the alien man. His eyes were filled with a mixture of fear and anger. Lotor approached him calmly, his two soldiers remaining at the entrance to the cell. "So much fire in this one... Makes me want to break you piece by piece," A malicious chuckle rolled off of the prince's lips as he crouched down to admire his new "pet." Lance took the opportunity of their close proximity to swing one of his fists into Lotor's jaw. Lotor, however, predicted the attack and caught Lance's wrist with ease. Lance immediately regretted attacking. The grip of Lotor's hand was so strong he felt his wrist would break. A whimper of pain left the paladin's mouth, which made Lotor smirk.

"You're so fragile, human." "Fuck you" lance growled, wrist still in Lotor's grasp. The grip tightened and Lance bit his tongue to remain silent. Lotor's smile left his face, and he let go of Lance. "You will tell me the whereabouts of your fellow paladins, pet." Lotor's cold voice echoed within the cell. Lance had retreated to a corner as soon as Lotor let go of his wrist. "Not a fucking chance," He snarled back.

***A few days later***

A gut wrenching scream left Lance's mouth as the 17th wave of electricity was sent through his body. For a few seconds, absolute agony coursed through him. The electricity stopped and left lance a panting, shivering mess. Strapped to a vertical table, Lance was only supported by the two cuffs holding his wrists above his head, leaving the rest of his body dangling. This position made it difficult to even breathe. He was only wearing the thin, black undersuit of his paladin armour. "Speak, Paladin. Where is your team hiding?" Lotor asked, approaching Lance. "I... Don't know, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you," words of hatred tumbled out of lance's mouth while he was gasping for air. "Hm. Guards, take him down and let me handle him from here." Lotor ordered the nearby galran soldiers. They immediately did his bidding and lowered Lance to the ground. With his wrists cuffed, all Lance could do was lay on the ground and catch his breath. In a measly attempt to get up, Lotor's leg made harsh contact with Lance's stomach and ribs.

The air was knocked out of him and he tumbled a few feet away. Coughing and hacking, Lance felt blood dribble out of his mouth. Lotor waked towards him again. "Young Paladin, you really ought to tell the truth. It's such a pity to have to harm you, you're so beautiful after all." Lotor crouched down to meet the eyes of the wounded paladin. Lotor snapped his fingers and two guards approached the prisoner and began to take off his undersuit. Lance wanted to protest, but he was so weak, he just let them do their work. He had been tortured for the past who knows how long, leaving his body in bad condition. When he was completely naked, Lotor marveled at his body. He was so lean and fragile. Lance's body was littered with purple bruises, cuts, and swollen joints. He had a black eye and a slash across the side of his cheek. Lotor grabbed Lance's chin and brought it to his face.

"You're so beautiful," Lotor whispered into the human's ear, licking it seductively. Lance whimpered and tried to pull his head away from his kidnapper, but he was no match for the strength of a Galra. Lotor got up and ordered all the soldiers to leave the room. Lance knew what was to come. Once they were alone, Lotor returned to the side of Lance. "You're really quite the sight, paladin," Lotor hummed. He climbed on top of Lance, caging him with his arms and torso. Lance quivered in fear. He could handle being beaten up, sliced open, and electrocuted, but this? Lance wanted anything but this. Lotor's leg made its way in between Lance's and nudged up against his exposed crotch. A small sob left Lance's mouth, and tears began to fall from his eyes. "P-please don't, I can't- you can't do this," Lance's shaky voice turned Lotor on more. "Yes, beg more, pet." Lotor ordered, his cock hardening. The Glara's head lowered and he began sucking and nipping at Lance's neck. He tired using his hands to push Lotor off, but was far to weak. Lotor descended to Lance's chest and started chewing at his nipples. A small gasp left Lance's mouth when he bit particularly hard on one of the nubs. This pleased Lotor. While his mouth was busy with Lance's chest, Lotor's hand wrapped around the human's half-hard dick. Caught by surprise, Lance let out a moan.

Lotor started pumping, creating lewd sounds from his beloved paladin. "You love this, don't you?" He whispered dirty things into his pet's ears. Lance felt disgusting. He wanted Lotor's hands off of him. He hated this, but his body's natural response was unavoidable. A strained cry exited lance as he came all over Lotor's hand. Lotor licked it, grinning. Lance continued crying. 

Lotor descended further. his head between Lance's legs. He flipped the boy over and placed him on his hands and knees. Lance gasped as he felt a digit against his puckered hole. "N-no, please stop," he whimpered. Lotor ignored the pleading and began to push his finger inside. It hurt Lance. He began to thrust his finger in and out of the boy, soon adding a second finger. Lance's dick was hard again despite hating what he felt. Once Lotor felt the paladin was ready, he lined his large dick up with Lance's entrance. Slowly, he began burying himself inside of the boy. Lance pleaded and cried out in pain, but Lotor only continued. Soon, he was thrusting at full speed. Lance felt so full, he thought he might tear in half. It hurt so much. He could feel the blood dripping down the insides of his thighs. When Lotor finished with a moan, Lance felt the warm liquid spurt inside of him. Lotor pulled out, leaving Lance's asshole gaping and dribbling with Galran cum. 

Pulling up his pants, Lotor left the room. Before shutting the door, however, lance heard the prince laugh. 

He fell asleep, for it was the only thing he could do. 


	2. Vampire Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write some vampire Keith AU so here you go~

***Established Klance Relationship, Keith is just a vampire and Lance helps him when he gets hangry ;))***

 

"Keith, I'm home!" Lance called from the entrance to their shared apartment complex. Lance had bags of groceries in his arms as he shut the front door behind him. Lance kicked his shoes off, expecting his boyfriend to respond to his return home. "Keith?" Lance called again, stepping into the living area to set down the groceries on the kitchen counter. Lance sighed. 

_Is he still sleeping?_

Lance glanced around the room, arms slightly achy from carrying the heavy bags. Keith should've been awake by now, it was nearly 9pm. He was nocturnal (as vampires are), and he was an "early riser," usually waking up around 7pm. Lance shrugged it off, figuring Keith wanted to sleep in. Rather than bother him, Lance plopped on the couch and turned on the television. He flipped through channels before deciding to watch some Brooklyn 99. About fifteen minutes into watching, however, Lance heard a growl coming from the bedroom. Lance quickly turned off the TV, recognizing the familiar growl. It had only been three days since Keith's last feeding. He normally only needs feedings about once a week. 

Lance walked to the bedroom and opened the door slightly. He peered in, only to see his boyfriend growling and snarling from under the covers of their shared bed. Lance entered the room. "Keith? You okay?" He asked, hesitant. Upon hearing Lance's voice, Keith sat up sharply, uncovering himself from the blankets. His eyes were glowing yellow. 

_Shit._

"Lance, please leave. You haven't had enough time to replenish your blood, and I don't want to hurt you," Keith pleaded. Lance only walked closer to the bed. "Babe, if you need more... I feel fine. I'd rather have you feed from me than some random person off the street." Lance sat on the bed, a few feet away from the vampire. "Lance, I'm serious. I don't want you to get hurt, and I'm not sure how long I can control myself." Keith scooted to the edge of the bed, away from his boyfriend. Lance huffed and pulled up his blue sleeves. "Lance..."

"If you need to feed, you should feed off of me. Now, eat." Lance ordered, shoving his arm in front of Keith's mouth. Reluctant at first, Keith's mouth slowly opened, his fangs revealing themselves. He grabbed lance's wrist and brought it to his lips, taking a long sniff. "You smell so good," Keith cooed. Without warning, sharp fangs sank into Lance's arm. He gasped in pain as Keith started sucking and draining him of his precious blood. 

Lance wanted to be the one to take care of Keith's hunger, but he was a little worried. It had only been three days since Keith drained him to the point of passing out. Lance shook the worrisome thoughts out of his head. 

_Keith needs this. He needs me._

Keith unlatched his mouth from Lance's now saliva-blood covered arm. He licked his lips hungrily. "More."

Keith jumped onto Lance, knocking him on his back on the mattress and making him yelp. "K-Keith, take it slow," he breathed shakily. Keith started licking at the the crest of Lance's bruised neck. It still had wounds from past feedings. Keith then bit Lance, a cry leaving the human's mouth. Keith sucked mercilessly, emptying the contents of Lance's pulsing veins. Lance groaned in pain and euphoria. The feedings were, after all, pleasurable for him as well. Lance could feel his limbs start to tingle and his vision blurred. 

_Huh. Usually I last longer than this._

Quiet gasps and moans emanated from Lance, unable to control himself. Black spots danced in his vision, unable to feel anything but Keith's mouth on his neck and lightheaded euphoria. "Keith," Lance whispered, unable to say anything else. He knew he wouldn't stay conscious much longer, and he knew that if he were to pass out, Keith would feel extremely guilty. Keith ignored Lance, so Lance murmured his name again, slightly louder this time. Keith's fangs pulled out of Lance, "I'm sorry, babe. Just a little more, okay?" Keith reassured Lance with a kind smile before continuing feast. Lance mumbled incoherently as the black spots in his vision grew larger. With one last gasp for air, Lance went limp in Keith's arms. Keith immediately pulled back, startled at his partner's sudden loss of consciousness. 

"Lance?" Keith said, gazing down at his boyfriend. Lance was extremely pale and sweat was dripping down his forehead. 

_Oh, shit._

Keith hopped out of bed, running to the bathroom. He tore open the cabinets and grabbed a first-aid kit, running back to the bedroom. Keith wrapped the gauze around the wounds on Lance's neck and wrist. He then checked his pulse, to find a slightly weaker than normal pulse. He sighed in relief, knowing Lance would be fine with a bit of rest and some food when he woke up. Keith cuddled up against Lance and kissed his forehead.

"Night, Lance." He murmured, and he heard a quiet "I love you," back.


End file.
